The Morning After
by fanfaction
Summary: Seychelles wakes up in England's house... next to England. What will she do, can she remember what happened the night before? Rated T for adult language and adult themes in conversations. Reviews & criticism wanted since its my first couple fanfiction. Thank You
1. the Morning After

**First off I'm English myself so excuse any English words in there like trouser etc  
I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape or form.**

**This is a none profit fanfiction, all rights reserved to ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Morning- 4:46

She awoke silently in the light originating from a gap in the curtains, still lying down in the bed she rubbed her eyes and rose slightly only to retreat suddenly back into the blanket when the chill in the air hit her bare chest.

She held her blanket tightly to her chest when she realised, her** BARE **chest.  
Where was she?  
Why was she… naked?  
Who was she next to?  
She then took a breath to think about that last question…  
WHO WAS SHE NEXT TO?

She was marvelling at the human shape, which was under the blankets, hiding its face.  
-Oh god who the hell is that, could I just…-  
She moved one of her hands to the head of the object and slightly pushed the tip of the blanket a few centimetres off the head.

-Blond hair, no it's too messy to be Germany's, not long enough for Greece's-

She lay in wonder for a few moments until…

-No… not him, it couldn't be… not him, anyone but in fact just not-  
"…Arthur" she stuttered out hoping it wasn't.  
Suddenly the shape moved slightly and she heard-

"Err… bloody hell" yawn* with that the man returned to his deep slumber.

-No, hes the only person who would say that, even Germany would be better then him, even if he is in love with Italy-  
"monsieur Kirkland, is that you" the island girl said in a hush tone.

It was then that she remembered calling someone that last night… late last night… "Oh dieu, no" She said out loud.

The person who lay next to her then shifted his poison and moved upward and sat up next to her and turned his face reviling that he was who she feared he might be.

"Seychelles, why are you in my bed… Burger me, I'm naked" England said with a unchanged tone.  
"Seychelles, cover yourself would you" with that he looked the other way.

She then squirmed where she lay to move the blanket over her chest.  
"Oh mon dieu we didn't… did we" Seychelles asked with embarrassment in her voice  
"I don't know but I have a thumping head ache & I can't remember much" the main-land country stated, his voice switching to a pained tone.  
"Mine to, I remember vin" Seychelles said her voice pained like England's.

-Vin, vin… VIN, français Vin, Francis & her were drinking at… at-  
suddenly her train of thought was interrupted when England said-  
"French Wine in my house, the frog, we were all hear last night drinking, that bloody frog will pay when I get him"

Seychelles' memory started to return to her, he was right they were at England's house and they were drinking, but she couldn't remember where France was or how she seemed to of gotten bedded by England of all people, she looked at him now sitting up with her chest covered only to receive an angered stare, she turned back & blushed before dropping to the mattress once again.

-Might as well enjoy the comfy bed, a foreign bed though it may be, is this how Angleterre sleeps all the time, hes so heureux-

He turned his head momentarily before doing what she did & retreating back into bed, this time he kept his head over the covers, just then he thought that if he had been awake when she woke him up he could off seen… he snapped out of it before letting out a sigh.

A few hours' later- 7:07  
England awoke to the abrupt sound of his alarm, looking to his right he saw the island still sleeping with her back to him though the covers had fallen a little reviling she wasn't wearing a bra, he then realised he wasn't wearing anything at all.

He rose slightly as to not wake her up & continued to get out of bed before looking for anything to ware, he walked over to his chest of clothes when a startled & slightly muffled scream reached his ears.

"Monsieur Angleterre, your Nude & indecent" Seychelles announced with a shriek

"Well close your eyes Sey, you may have seen me bereft of clothes last night but you don't need to look" the English man said in a huff, with that he opened the chest and removed some trousers & proceeded to put them on.

She had hid under the sheets to await him to finish clothing.

-That désemparés, stupide, Handsome tromper… wait Handsome, no I didn't just think that-

"Hey Seychelles catch" a shirtless England said tossing a long sleeves buttoned shirt to the girl, she saw the shirt he had passed float down in front of her & hesitantly grabbed it & looked at him before going red.

"Err… Monsieur Angleterre… could you," the girl stuttered out

"Oh of course" England turned to face the wall while she put the shirt on, he turned and saw that it was a little big for her, the bottom of it reaching down to her mid thighs & cuffs stretching past her hands.

England blushed slightly at the sight and thought to him-self that he was going as bad as the frog, with that thought, clad only in trousers he entered the bathroom.

"Err, what a way to start off the day," he said to himself sighing once more.  
"What the hell happened last night, what did I do with her" he asked himself, suddenly he heard a shuffling from behind the shower curtain, he stood frozen in fear before bucking up and reaching for the curtain.

In a swift action he passed the curtains a side at felt his face going void of emotions when he saw he was looking at the Frenchmen, fully clothes in his bathtub with bottles of wine spread around him.

"Mon Dieu, what happened Angleterre, what are you doing in my house" asked France.

"Your house, this is my bathroom you frog, why are you hear" stated by a confused England.  
"Look who has a temper in the matin, relax mon ami, how did I get hear then… oh were you doing something to me, you sournois fox Angleterre, you do know you could of just asked no"? A joking Frenchmen said

"YOU BLOODY FROG" an angry England shouted

"Everything alright Angleterre, someone in their with you"? A worried Seychelles asked through the door, England stood in shook of what was happening

-Shit if that bloody frog finds out what's happening he will blab to everyone & they will think Seychelles & I…- thought England

"_Mon, mon __Angleterre, did you bed my lovely __Seychelles, fair deuce mon ami_?" The Frenchmen whispered to England in a hush voice as to not alarm Seychelles.

"_Listen hear Fro… my friend, if you keep this quite then I'll… visit your country with you… deal_" an belittled Englishman uttered quietly admitting defeat.

"_Oh magnifique, you will love France mon ami_" Francis said slightly clapping to himself.

"Angleterre, hello you their" the island girl asked trying to communicate through a wooden door.

England began to explain "Err… yes-"

"_Call her chéri, I mean Darling she will love that_" the Frenchmen whispered into England's ear,

"_What, why?_" England asked trying to stay quite.

"_Do it or I will tell Amérique_?" threatened France with a sly tone in his voice.

"_Fine…_I'm fine… Darling…" England decided to abandon his dignity seeing that France realised he could make demands

"Darling? You sure your alright Monsieur Kirkland" Seychelles asked worrying more.

"_Monsieur__ Kirkland, kinky of you __Angleterre" _France stated looking at the embarrassed country.

"_Oh shut up frog,_ Yes Sey I'm going to come out now," he said with a clear voice giving a hand gesture to France to hide again.

With that he opened the door & looked at Seychelles, she hadn't put on any trousers but she was wearing some boxers which belonged to England.

"Hope you don't mind, I couldn't find my… culotte"

He could picture France's face going red at that last comment.

"Its… it's err fine"

"Good… can I err… use your toilettes"

Almost immediately he answered, as alarm bells went off in his head "NO"

"No? Why not?"

"Err… I was just in there and it… stinks," he said as he let go off even more pride

"Oh, I see, can you show me to a guest toilettes then please"

"Yes, France taught you to be very polite you know, didn't know he even had a morale bone in his body"

"What do you have contre France"

"He has been my enemy for years, he made a fool of me by making me grow then cut my hair ridiculously, he invaded me in time of weakness and force me to save him countless times & he once tried to make me MARRY HIM, HIM OF ALL PEOPLE"

"Oh, ok, but hes a good guy, hes a little perverted but still give him a chance"

"I err… err… ok fine

With that he showed her to the guest bathroom.

He headed back to his room alone while she was in the bathroom, once he was in their a man bounded toward him with a smile on his face.

"Does this mean you will come to France then" the Frenchmen said still a little drunk.

" Look, I… err…" he didn't know what to say but then the phone went, he reached out to it and answered.

"Hello, English residence, Arthur Kirkland specking, who may this be?"

"Bro, its Alfred, America, the Hero of your life"

He scoffed "What do you want America?"

"Don't be so cold bro, hey you want to come round?"  
"Err, me go to America again… err"

"Well? come on, what else are you doing"

*****Sigh* "I'm going to… to…"

"Yes?"

"…France"

"FRANCE, but you hate Francis, why would you go to his house"

"I… France asked me first, sorry bro"

He put the phone down before the conversation continued.

"Happy" England said not even looking the Frenchmen's direction.

"Yes, I am now"

"England I'm coming back in"

"Crap get back in the loo_"_

"_Buts it's so cramped"_

"I don't care_"_

France hurried back into the toilet and left the island & mainland to it…

The End Fin**Authors note**

**This is my first attempt at a Hetalia Fanfiction, I'm goner start a new one depicting what went on the night before, that will be Rated M**

**Translated French**

**Toilettes- restroom**

**Heureux- lucky **

**Vin- wine**

**Dieu- God**

**Angleterre- England**

**Monsieur- Mister**

**Sournois- sly**

Contre- against 


	2. Later in the morning

**First off I'm English myself so excuse any English words in there like trouser etc  
I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape or form.**

**This is a none profit fanfiction, all rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**A note, different languages are used in thoughts depending on the person.**

**Seychelles' are mainly English with a little French & Francis' are all in French**

Righting like are whispers or at least talking silently

/

7:14

"Monsieur Angleterre… what now" Seychelles asked still in nothing but make boxers and a over sized buttoned shirt.

"I guess we get something to eat" the mainland country stated.

"This early, its only passé quarter"

"… What's passé quarter?"

"Quarter past, wow Arthur learn some French.

"Don't scold me like I'm a child, I'm older then you Seychelles, in fact at some point or another I owned you, you were my colony, I made the reputation that built your name"

*SLAP*

England had gone to far now, Seychelles' resolve had been broken & she struck England.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU DON'T OWN ME"

"_I'm… I'm sorry Seychelles"_

"I didn't hear you Arthur"

"I'm sorry Seychelles, I don't mean it you know I didn't, you know I have a short temper & with everything that's gone on today… I just snapped & by the feel of it so did you"

She giggled at that I tiny bit

"England… come hear" the islander asked.

He turned to her.

"Yes Seychelles"

She lifted her hand; he almost flinched expecting another slap but she merely placed her hand on England's cheek; he was almost a full head taller then her so she had to reach up a little.

"I'm désolé Angleterre, your right a lot has happened & were both a little travaillé up"

She rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him; it's was a little glow of red on his otherwise pale cheeks.

-He's not so bad I guess, a short temper but he's a nice guy-

She had been rubbing his cheek for a few minutes without realising it, she came to & quickly took her hand back & twilled around, she held her hand on her chest & her cheeks were glowing crimson now.

-I can't believe what I just did; I bet he's freaked out now-

Her thought was broken when a arm slivered around her arms & she was pulled towards England, the back of her head rested just under his chin & his bare chest.

Her face was glowing red now "En, En, England"

"You called me England for once" he smiled  
"Monsieur Kirkland… I, I"

"What, Seychelles you know we have slept together, I think a hug is ok"

"We don't know if we dormi together or not Arthur we may of-"

"Seychelles, be serious, I think its obvious, we woke up next to each other in 1 bed, neither of us clothed & both of us were drunk last night"

-His voice can be so soft, so can his chest, its still early & I'm so comfy, I couldn't just-

Seychelles began to fall asleep in England's arms; she closed her eyes & let her self relax.

England smiled as he removed his arm from around her & repositioned them so he could carry her back to the bed as if she was a wife being carried to the threshold.

**(Type it in on a search engine for a visual aid)**

He dropped her on his bed & walked away to let her rest; although he didn't let on he could remember a few things about the previous night, one of those things were how late they stayed up.

Suddenly a long blond haired man came out the bathrooms

"Bonjour Angleterre how's my girl who you étole from me" Francis looked over towards the bed to see 'his girl' resting upon it.

"Are you insane frog, she could wake up"

"No… no she won't, she a very heavy dormeur"

"I won't ask how you know that"

"You do not confiance moi"

- C'EST mignon, je pouvais juste ... – (How cute, I could just)

Thought France with a gleam in his eye when suddenly.

*****Tap*****

England had rolled a newspaper up hit France lightly on the head.

"France, no, not today nor ever, not for you"

"ou vous" (or you)

"Well… err…_ damn you frog"_

"You know Angleterre, if you wanted I could…_ give you my blessing to lui prendre la main_" (take her hand)

"Shut up you damn frog"

"I have an I idea Angleterre, you & ma fille (my daughter/girl) go to France for the weekend, she would amour (love) that & she might just amour you"

England gave it a thought for a moment & was still thinking when he saw the islander shuffle a little, he nearly throw France down to the ground

"She isn't going to wake up its to early.

"Maybe your right but your in danger hear"

"risqué (risk/danger) of what?

"Of my punching you damn frog, come on lets go get cleaned up, its been a long night for both of us by the looks of it,

"oui… tell me Angleterre, are we becoming… amis"

"amis, whats that"

"Well… friends"

"hmm don't push it frog"

"could it be that your trying to get along with me parse que (because) of what ma petite fille asked" the Frenchmen scoffed at what he said.

"…You're pushing it Frog


	3. still kinda early in the morning

**First off I'm English myself so excuse any English words in there like trousers etc  
I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape or form.**

**This is a none profit fanfiction, all rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**A note, different languages are used in thoughts depending on the person.**

**Seychelles' are mainly English with a little French & Francis' are all in French**

Righting like this are whispers or at least talking silently

**7:19**

"Laid (Ugly) house you have hear Angleterre" the Frenchmen scoffed.

"Err… thanks, I think… what does Laid mean in French"

"It means… nice, yeah nice house" *scoff*

"Well anyway, I'm going to take a shower, so should you, you stink of wine _& France"_

"Oh ok, tell you que (what), we will save you the eau (water) and shower ensemble (together) oui"

"I can't understand your damn French frog," The Englishmen said getting annoyed.

With that he entered the guest bathroom.

"As a token of my good will I will let you shower-"

"With vous" (you)

"After me, Francis" England said his tone of voice starting to waver with frustration.

**7:28**

After he was done showering he wrapped a towel with the Union Jack on it around his waist & picked up his clothes intending to get some new ones from his room.

He unlocked & opened the door to see a certain Frenchmen fall head first to his feet.

"Were you listening in on me, what the hell were you thinking you were going to hear to hear frog.

"Maybe ma petite fille le nom de (my little girl's name) or maybe mine"

"I don't care for your DAMN FRENCH" England shouted before covering his mouth with his hand "Crap what if Seychelles heard that"

"Don't worry I'll just hide in hear" France said walking into the bathroom.

"Eh, Angleterre is that *yawn* is that you making all that bruit (noise)" the slightly tanned islander girl asked rubbing her eyes like a child.

"Yeah its me sorry Sey"

"Its fine, well *Yawn* I'm éveillé (awake) now, what shall I do now" she said a little embarrassed to still be in his shirt and boxers & seeing him in only a towel.

"Well usually I read the newspaper & eat some food-" England was interrupted suddenly.

"You can make nourriture (food), I heard tous (everything) you make sets on fire… _Et les goûts de feu" (& tastes of fire)_

"I heard that girl _I think_ & not everything… just everything… err"

"I'll help you, stupide eye browns, you could just ask for aider (help) you know"

"Eh, god… fine, but only food from my country"

"So rien (nothing) good"

"Excuse me"

"Something that goûts (tastes) dry & beige, like a steak, you know just a pièce of wood, taste just likes your nourriture (food)"

"JE CONNAIS QUELGU'UN QUI A EU EN PEU DE BOIS LA NUIT DERNIERE" A Frenchmen shouted unable to contain himself any longer.

"Oh my God you IDOT FROG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" England shouted violently to the less shaven man peeping his head from behind the bathroom door.

"I couldn't help it & when that d'or (golden) chance came up I did what I had to do, ne le font pas juge moi (do not judge me)," France said with his hands on his hips smiling.

(Now My French Is A Little Stale So Don't Blame Me)

"J'AI FAIT CE QUE (I DID WHAT)" Seychelles shouted with ferocity

"Err je veux dire-" the whimpering Frenchmen was interrupted

"Francis, si vous l'avez dit ce que je pense que vous avez dit alors (IF YOU SAID WHAT I THINK YOU SAID SO)"

the fully-grown Frenchmen fell to his knees & put his hands together & pleaded for forgiveness.

"Seychelles, si vous pouvez le trouver dans votre cœur- (Seychelles, if you can find it in your heart-)"

***PUNCH***

she punched his cheek putting all her force behind it, he fell slightly before putting his hand on her cheek.

"Seychelles, ma petite fille (my little girl)"

A wide eyed England just looked in awe as he saw the man who he had known for years getting beat up by this girl.

"Angleterre, help me" the man jokingly pleaded as the girl who was pummelling him into the ground.

"I… I… I am not getting in the way of that" he said pointing to the red-faced Seychelles kicking him.

He turned on the ground to face his 'little girl'.

"Pourquoi vous avez ces belles jambes Seychelles" ***hor hor*** (why you have such beautiful legs Seychelles)

The Frenchmen said looking at Seychelles bare legs, "est-il de vous faire porter ses boxeurs?" (Is to make you wear his boxers?)

-He is kinds right, her legs ar- NO I SHOULDN'T THINK OF HER LIKE THAT-

the English man thought to himself

The islander's face went a deep crimson once again

**5 minutes of France beating later 2:38 **

"Angleterre, good luck"

"Why the good luck

"I'm not sleeping with her, so I can only imagine how bad she gets when you do something wrong when she leads"

"Like move" ***laugh*** the men shared a laugh until they saw the look in the girl's eyes.

"Angleterre, What was he doing cacher from me" she asked, with an alienated look.

"err, erm, you see." He stepped back trying to make space between the 2 until he heard France whisper "_It means Hiding"_

You see Seychelles-" he started.

-screw it- he thought.

"He had spent the night locked inside the loo, I found him this morning & was with us last night & I offered him a shower while he was hear & I"

"Oh ok" the tanned island girl said smiling to him with a feminine tone of voice (her normal voice)

The 2 men's jaws dropped as they saw how easy it was.

She walked to France & petted his head "I'm désolé Francis" she said fixing his hair.

"Angleterre you could of just told me" She said with a giggle.  
"Hows my English Angleterre" she asked changing the conversation.

"Err, its good Sey" he said a little nerves as France scuttled off.

"I'll err, see you later Angleterre, Seychelles, have fun you 2"

And so the 2 were left alone in the mainland's house.

She turned to him smiled as she prepared to say something.

-She's pretty cute when she's smiling-

"Angleterre, sorry you had to see that, je just thought that, well doesn't matter now, je hope what he said wasn't… je mean, err ***clear throat***, err… je ne sais pas (I don't know)"

"Well let's just hope we only had conventional sex" he said bluntly meaning it to be a joke.

"Lets hope we didn't have sex at all you mean" she said a little embarrassed

"Yeah sure" he said trying to stay composed.

"Arthur… vous ***clear throat*** you do… you do regret it…" she asked blushing.

"Well… yeah, I mean your attractive & all, I'm not calling you ugly or anything, but err, we just never really got on that much" he said not trying to stand on her toes (metaphorically I mean)

She blushed heavily when he acknowledged her to be attractive. "Err merci, I guess your right, but I think we could become good friends" her English not failing.

"Seychelles… yeah I guess we could, if you wanted" he said looking at his feet.

She walked to him & said "Arthur you avoir to be clair … que, what do you want?" she asked looking him in the eyes, still only at the height of his neck.

"What do you mean Sey" he asked trying to prolong his answer.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE PLUS QUE FRIENDS" she shouted to him her eyes fixed shut trying to hold the tears back, he understood the question but remained silent.

***Breathe in*** " Do you want to be more than friends" she asked once again…

TO BE CONTINUTED

Author's note

& That's it that's all your going to get for now, read the conclusion of this, I'm planning to rate it M so it won't be one of these chapters ok, look out for it ok.  
Its going to be called 'The morning after- Conclusion'


	4. middle of the morning

**First off I'm English myself so excuse any English words in there like trouser etc  
I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape or form.**

**This is a none profit fanfiction, all rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Seychelles' thoughts are in French but are translated after them and any French she says is also translated but still the French text is there to keep the originality of the story.**

***Breathe in*** " Do you want to be more than friends?" she asked once again…  
The Englishmen broke the gaze shared between them and tried to think of an answer "I… err, I… Seychelles I just… I" he stuttered out, still without eye contact.

"So… you don't… like me then… maybe, maybe its for the best…I… I guess," she said looking down to the floor.

He felt guilty now but he didn't know what she wanted, he didn't know if she wanted to be more then friends or not, he didn't know what answer she was hoping for.

"Look, Sey-"  
"Save it, I… I… I don't care plus"(anymore  
"_Seychelles… I'm sorry, I 'm-" _he said quietly  
"Angleterre… I just don't care plus ok, I… its" with that she left him and walked back to his bedroom, she only went there because she didn't know where else to go, her clothes were still missing.

She went to the foot of the bed & learned on the bars that were their.

**-Many years previous, Seychelles' early teens-**

(Ok I know Seychelles should speak in French but because I don't have the time or patience I'm going to do it as I did before)

A young Seychelles was sitting in the front passenger seat of France's car as France himself drove, they were travelling to a world meeting, this was Seychelles' first meeting and she was feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"Papa Francis, what are the rendez-vous mondial (world meeting) like?" Seychelles asked.  
"Well its very important & might be a little intermediation your first time but you will get used to it & I'll make sure that ma petite fille (my little girl) is seen as an equal, unlike Sealand"  
"Sealand, whose that?"  
"Angleterre little frère (brother), he's a bit of a gosse (brat), takes off his big brother I guess" ***Smirk***  
"Angleterre, he's your… friend"  
"Oh more then that my chéri, our relation ship is…"  
"Papa Francis, are you ok?"  
***Sulk*** "_hmm, stupid Angleterre"_ the Frenchmen said suddenly going silent.

/

-World Conference-

France had talked to a few of the other nations & got reacquainted with them, all the while being closely shadowed by young Seychelles who hid behind his back most of the while.

"Hey Francia, its me Italia" a hyper active 20 year old said bounding toward the tall, blond haired man.  
"Oh hé (hey) Italie Long time no see no"  
"Francia, look, I brought my combattere (combat) records like you asked"

**EPISODE 34 TO GET THE REFRANCE  
**/  
"Oh good, come Italie, we must compare"

The 2 men looked through the book, France with a perverted look on his face & Italy just looking as clueless as all ways, but then Italy noticed the young girl.

"Oh Francia, who is this girl, she very piuttosto(pretty) & giovane(young)" he said with a dopey look.  
"This is Seychelles, ma petite fille" he said gleaming with pride in his little girl.  
"Hello Sey… Sey-ey, Seychelles is it, I'm Italia & I **LOVE PASTA**" he shouted attracting some attention from the surrounding nations causing Seychelles to blush a little.

"Italien, what are you doing causing so much Aufregung (commotion)" a tall blond haired man asked walking to the Italian.  
"Oh ciao(hi) Germania,, Seychelles this is my best amico (friend) Germania"  
"Bonjour… Germania, I think we call you… Allemagne" she got a affirmative nod from France.

"Oh France, you could never help showing off what ever girl you have to everyone else could you" a man said from a counter behind Italy.

"Good to see you to Angleterre & shes my daughter actually, your just jaloux(jealous) that you don't have a enfant (kid), or even a sibling to show off yourself"  
"But, err… Touché, you damn frog"  
"AH ANGLETRRE, you're learning some French I think, no"

***Scoff* **"well, France... err" he said trying to change the subject, not wanting to get caught using French "Why don't you introduce me to this young lady here"  
"Yes, This is Seychelles, ma petite fille-"  
"Papa,_ stop calling me that in front of him_" she asked blushing a little  
"Ah my chéri, you don't have to be embarrassed.

"Well in any case, I'm Arthur Kirkland, but everyone calls me England" he said with a smile, suddenly, she blushed harder.

-il est tellement beau (he's so handsome)-

Her face glowed a deep crimson & he went to hide behind her papa.  
"See, you effrayé (scared) her Angleterre"

**Present day**

"_I thought he was handsome even then" _she said under her breath, it was true she always thought he was a little good looking, but with their history with each other, their relationship had gotten less stable.

"Seychelles… can I come in" she heard from behind the door, she heard it again.  
"Seychelles, I want to talk to you," said the emerald-eyed Brit again.

She thought for a moment before saying "ok, come in if you want… its your room after all" with that, he walked into the room & walked over to the side of the bed before sitting on it, "Seychelles..."

"Hey Arthur… do you… do you think it could ever work, you know… you & me" she asked him blushing a little as she did so, she was expecting to catch him of guard but in response she got "Don't flatter yourself little girl, you could never attract me like that" he said bluntly to her, he got a stare of annoyance from her, "Really, I seemed to have done just that last night" she said to him, feeling half proud & half shamed.  
"Touché you damn girl"  
"Your apprentissage (learning) French Arthur"

At that he remembered their first meeting.  
"You remind my of your ***cough*** papa"  
"What do you expect from sa petite fille(his little girl)"  
"I thought you didn't like being called that"  
"So you are learning French" she said with a smirk.

He caught her by surprise my jumping in front of her, then putting his hands on either side of the rail so she was between him, he looked down with his eyes glissading.  
"Like I said… don't flatter yourself girl"  
"Oh so the grand(great), Arthur Kirkland, is learning French for the saké (sake) of a fille (girl), how much you must want me then" she said, her voice unwavering even in the position she was in.  
"I'm old enough to be your father you know so-"  
"So you're a pervers(perverted) old man then"  
"So I'm only attracted to women, not little girls like you"  
"Little girl?, I know my moyen de contourner(way around), I never done in any like it till last night but with the right state of mind-"  
"You think I'm to old to keep up with you" he said slyly edging his head nearer to her  
"Hmm, you would brake a hip, vieil homme(old man)"  
"We will see about that" he said not braking the eye contact they shared.  
"We will, will we?" she asked, raising an eye brow.  
/

**Ok I will be the first to admit it, I was wrong & this isn't the conclusion, this wasn't planned but I don't want to drag this put much longer so I'm gonna do a 5th chapter, no heavy lemon, barely any just a few things**


	5. Conclusion keeping believing that

Here it is, the conclusion.

Got you, this is just a message saying the conclusion is a M rated story, I had to rate it that since it has Lemon & adult references.


End file.
